


New Year Hi-Jinks

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the New Year McGee is avoiding Abby and Tony wants to know why. Abby/McGee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Hi-Jinks

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic

“Why is McGeek avoiding you again?,” Tony asked, appearing at Abby’s side as he tried to interpret what her computer was telling her.

“McGee isn’t avoiding me. Everything’s fine, McGee’s McGee,” Abby replied distractedly, trying to placate Tony, but it wasn’t working.

“He wouldn’t come down here, he muttered something about weird dreams and he keeps blushing every time someone mentions your name. Did something happen when you helped him home at New Year?,” Tony questioned.

Abby just shrugged, hoping that she could avoid answering.

“Abs, it’s me. You know you can talk to me,” Tony tried.

“Fine. You want to know what happened. We got a taxi back to his, I intended to help him in and maybe sleep on the sofa. Nothing was meant to happen,” Abby spoke, avoiding Tony’s eyes, “We had sex on the playground and then walked around his neighbourhood grading houses based on their Christmas decorations. We then went back to his and it was fine, we were joking and laughing, but now he’s gone back to timid McGee.”

Tony just stared at her in shock, having not expected that at all. 

A cough from the doorway startled them both, “So that wasn’t a weird dream I came up with then, we really had sex on a slide before slating snowmen?”


End file.
